A Hole to Hell
by SophieStoryTime
Summary: A crossover between Supernatural and Twilight. Written by SophieStoryTime and Breaking-Guru. Includes own characters Spirit (SophieStoryTime) and Aurora (Breaking-Guru). Sam, Dean, Castiel and Spirit try and summon a Demon but it goes wrong. They end up in a new world where they meet Carlisle and Aurora.
1. Bios

**Name:** Aurora (Rue) Cortez Volturi

**Gender:** Female

**Coven:** Olympic

**Physical Age:** 18

**Vampire Age:** 25

**Bio: **

Aurora was born on 30th November 1987. She has never been to school but until she reached ten she was taught by her uncle Marcus about the way a vampire should behave. She is extremely smart and talented. When she was human Rue loved to spend time in the Volturi gardens with all the animals that migrated there, so obliviously when she became a vampire her power was to be able to become an animal! Rue is the first vampire with shape-shifting ability's. She loved big cats so when she phased for the first time she became the endangered Black Jaguar, who stands 6ft to the shoulder with piercing red eyes. Her father Aro became worried, because before Rue found her power she was joyful and full of life, but afterwards she was angry, quick to strike and too strong for any of his guard to take on alone. So Aro called up Carlisle to come to talk to her and as soon as their eyes met, Both Carlisle and Rue knew that they belonged together. Rue fled to forks with Carlisle a week later, Carlisle proposed another week after that and the two were due to get marry the next month, But instead Aro had found out where she was and attacked the Cullens to get her back. After refusing to go back with him she and Carlisle told the Volturi to retreat out of their territory or a war would be on their hands. Aro left unwillingly and has since been plotting to get Rue back by killing Carlisle, however he has not succeeded. Yet.

**Name: **Spirit Light

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **31

**Forms: **Human/Half human half wolf/Wolf

**Bio:**

Spirit was born in England (London). Her father was a werewolf who was killed by Hunters (The Supernatural kind) and her mother died giving birth. She never knew either of them and grew up an orphan. She did ok in school and never really had any friends. She learnt about her shifting abilities at 15 when someone tried to mug her. Spirit experimented more with her powers in abandoned buildings. She found she had three forms. Human, Werewolf and a half form. The half form is basically human, but with sharper senses, strength, tail, ears, claws and slightly more body hair on her hands and feet. At the age of 19 she overheard two men talking about 'hunting'. She then taught herself about Supernatural beings and how to kill them. Spirit was shocked to find that she had full control over her shifting and did not crave killing like Werewolf's. She later moved into a grubby flat in London and started killing Supernatural beings that haunted the city. At 26 she gathered enough money to move to America. It was in a saloon in Nebraska (Harvelle's Roadhouse) that she met Castiel, Sam and Dean Winchester at age 29. She was good friends with Ellen, who owned the Saloon. Ellen thought the Winchesters and Castiel should team up with Spirit for a case with a nasty Wendigo. It was on this case they learnt about her Shifting abilities. The four stayed together ever since. It was on Spirits 30th birthday that Dean decided to take her out for a date. The two have been a couple ever since.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Fall

**Joint written by SophieStoryTime and Breaking-Guru**

**This story is Twilight/Supernatural**

**Rated T**

**Includes SophieStoryTime's own character Spirit**

**Includes Breaking-Guru's own character Cameron**

**Twilight Characters**

**Carlisle Cullen (**** wiki/Carlisle_Cullen****)**

**Jasper Hale (**** twilig**** wiki/Jasper_Hale****)**

**Emmet Cullen (**** wiki/Emmett_Cullen****)**

**Supernatural Characters**

**Dean Winchester (**** . ?title=Dean_Winchester****)**

**Sam Winchester (**** . ?title=Sam_Winchester****)**

**Castiel ( . ?title=Castiel)**

"You're sure this will work?" Spirit asked the angel Castiel, otherwise known as Cas.

"Yes. This should summon the demon." He replied.

"Should?" Dean asked.

"Well with any summon there can be…complications." Cas said slowly.

"Oh that's just fantastic!" Dean cried, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Don't worry about it. It will go fine." Dean's brother, Sam, reassured.

Spirit finished setting up her part of the trap and moved over to her boyfriend Dean. He handed her a knife.

"Just in case. You might not be able to shift in time." Dean said.

"I will be fine." Spirit mumbled, giving him a hug.

He sighed and said "Just stay safe ok?"

Spirit gave Dean a quick kiss before moving to her assigned position.

Castiel stood grand and tall. His huge black wings spread out, filling the room of the abandoned shack. He started the chant in Enochian. Everyone steadies themselves as the room began to shake violently.

"Cas! Stop it!" Sam yelled as the floor started to crack.

It was too late. The floor beneath their feet shattered. Screams and yells for help filled the blackness surrounding them.

Dean's eyes fluttered open. He had landed in some soft pearly white snow. To his right Cas was pulling Sam up. He turned to his left.

"Spirit?" He asked gingerly.

"Lucky us, landing in snow and all." She chuckled.

Dean let out a sigh of relieve and helped her up.

"I wonder who they are." Cas thought aloud.

The other three followed him to where he was standing. They seemed to be on a cliff edge surrounded by large pine trees. Down below in the clearing a seemingly normal couple were leaning against a tree and reading.

"How are they not cold?" Spirit said, noticing they were in T-Shirt and shorts. Suddenly the girl lobbed her book about half a mile across the clearing at an incredibly high speed. It hit a tree and smashed into pieces.

"Well that's not normal." Dean said, slightly taken aback.

"Waste of a good book." Sam sighed.

The strange girl then turned and looked directly at them.

"Get down!" Sam and Dean yelled.

Bodies crashed onto the soft cold ground.

"Cas!" Dean hissed, grabbing his trench coat and pulling him down.

They sat silently for a moment. Spirit then crept forward and looked over the ledge. She quickly scanned the clearing. The odd couple were gone.

"I can't see them." Spirit whispered.

When there was no reply she rolled onto her back. The girl from the clearing was towering above her, holding Sam and Dean by the scruff of their necks. Without thinking Spirit shifted into her wolf form and tackled the girl. She pushed Spirit off with ease, sending her flying. When Spirit got back up the girl was gone, to be replaced by a six foot jet black jaguar.

"Sophie!" Castiel yelled, grabbing her collar.

"Aurora!" The strange man snapped, tugging on the jaguar's tail.

Spirit shifted back into her human form while Aurora backed down.

"WHAT. THE HELL." Dean yelled.


End file.
